Melodies of Love
by Silvana of Springland
Summary: A collection of songs, usually me talking to God.
1. Spirit Song

Fly away with me, let's travel through Eternity  
Carried on the wings of Music,  
My spirit communicating with Yours.  
My being thrills at the sound of your Voice,  
You start singing and my soul takes flight!

_**Infinite melody, heartbeat of the universe:**_

_**The essence of your Spirit**_

_**Never-ending song, rhythm of my soul:**_

_**The sound of eternity**_

Dreams are born, impossibles come true

When your Song stirs my heart

How can I ignore

The resonating call, the glimpse of eternity

That pushes me to sing this

_**Infinite melody, heartbeat of the universe:**_

_**The essence of your Spirit**_

_**Never-ending song, rhythm of my soul:**_

_**The sound of eternity**_

Battle-cry or love song, tender or severe

The Melody may change

But as long as You keep singing,

The Song will always reign.

_**Infinite melody, heartbeat of the universe:**_

_**The essence of your Spirit**_

_**Never-ending song, rhythm of my soul:**_

_**The sound of eternity**_

The sound, the sound of eternity.

Audrey Bruce, October 30th, 2003


	2. Only One

The Only One

Emptiness inside  
Crying out for more  
Where is the meaning  
Of this farce called life?  
I thought I had the answers  
The keys of happiness  
But now I'm alone with my thoughts  
And I realize

You're the only One I need  
You're the only One who can  
Fill me up and make me whole  
You're the only One who knows  
Who You want me to become  
You're the only One for me

Dreaming of new life  
Afraid but not alone  
You walk beside me  
Even when I fall  
And no matter what happens  
You'll always be with me  
I will never let You go  
Because I know


	3. Take My Hand

Take My Hand

Grey skies all around  
The city's grim and dark  
Trudging along the busy streets  
A desperate soul is crying out  
Trapped in a prison it cannot escape  
Longing for someone to bring hope of life

_And then like a sweet breeze, a whisper is heard  
__Bringing healing and hope, and dreams in its words:_

"Take My hand, follow Me  
We'll dance through the starfields  
Weaving our way through time and space  
I'll show you the wonders of My realm  
Introduce you to infinity  
All of Heaven is waiting for you to reach out  
And take My hand"

Stirred to the very core  
A head is lifted up  
Looking far beyond the rooftops  
A rescued heart is dreaming now  
But sometimes when the world is closing in  
A shadow comes down and stifles my dreams

_That's when deep inside me, a memory stirs  
__Echoes of music and love are held in these words:_


	4. Bring Me Back

Bring me Back

Bring me back to the place we started from  
Bring me back to the place my trail began  
Before I lost my way  
Trying to make it alone

I thought I knew my way around,  
Thought I knew the path  
But I find I've been in circles  
And I'm far from where You are

_O Trailblazer, I've lost my way  
O Pathfinder, bring me back  
Back to the place where You're in control  
Back to the place where I follow Your lead  
So we can do it right this time  
_

Bring me back to where I walked with You  
Bring me back to that secret place  
Where we walked side by side  
Before I walked away

Ithought I could make it alone  
Thought I was strong enough to stand  
But I find that I've been crawling  
And I need You to help me


	5. You

You

Rivers of living water  
Flowing from the Throne  
Overwhelming me  
Filling my heart  
And from my lips  
An answering stream  
Of worship for the One  
Who washed me clean

_You, I worship You  
You, I honor You  
With all I am,  
For all my days  
I worship You_

Nothing that's around can  
Take my mind off You  
And when I close my eyes  
You are all I see  
And from my heart  
Overflowing with love  
Comes a song of worship  
A song only for You


	6. Worship

Worship

Once again, I hear that sweet sound,  
The sound of Your Presence, drawing near.  
Once again, my heart starts to soar  
As I am swept away to Your Throne Room.

As I kneel before my God,  
Words become so shallow  
To express what's in my heart  
_So I lay it all down  
Here, at Your feet  
And with tears streaming down  
I gaze at Your beautiful face  
_

My senses are overwhelmed by  
Your power, Your love and Your glory  
My legs no longer hold me  
I fall down and worship at Your feet


	7. Carpenter's Steps

Carpenter's Steps

Salt and the light  
That's my place in this world  
Showing the way  
To the One the that's above  
Nailing self to the cross  
Pick it up every day

_Walking in the Carpenter's steps  
Following the One who rescued me  
Walking in the Carpenter's steps  
Following the One who set me free_

Down on my knees  
Is a good place to be  
Pouring my heart  
As a love offering  
Reach my hand to the lost  
Give them hope of new life


	8. Never Enough

Never Enough

There's nothing I can say,  
That hasn't been said a thousand times before,  
In as many different ways.  
No matter how hard I try  
To put my love into words,  
It'll never be enough

Never enough to express how I feel,  
Never enough to describe who You are.  
_So instead of more words,  
Here is my heart  
Within it You'll find  
My love for the One who's been  
More than enough for me_

Words are simply too trite  
To express all my deepest thoughts.  
In this sacred time,  
When it's just You and me,  
Human speech is so limited,  
It can never be enough


	9. I Love You

I Love You

It almost seems like yesterday  
The day You spoke my name  
My problems simply flew away  
And I've never been the same  
Since that day my life has changed  
Everything's been rearranged  
A new and perfect love was made  
And I hope it never fades

_I love You  
More than the air I breathe  
And my heart  
Beats to the rhythm of Your name_

You have been so good to me  
Opening the right doors  
Showing me all I can be  
Pushing me to soar  
You have given everything  
I want to do the same  
You have caused my heart to sing  
Every time I've said Your name


	10. Chasing Butterflies

Chasing Butterflies

I see beauty, it calls and I go  
Chasing a rainbow, seeking a star  
And ending up with empty hands  
I have a dream, it lights up my world  
And I'll leave everything to follow it  
Wanting to make it come true

_But why do I feel that I am  
Chasing butterflies?_  
_Following each new dream  
Forgetting about the last one  
And never catching anything  
I am not meant to be  
Chasing butterflies_

Wishing I could be focused always  
Never distracted, always on track  
Cause I know that it's not the case  
Focus is a rare commodity  
I just get swept away by my thoughts  
Going wherever they lead


	11. None Can Say

None Can Say

Flying in the sunrise  
Soaring on the wind  
Lord, Your Spirit carries me  
Through beauties none have seen  
Moving with a whirlwind  
Dancing through the storm  
Lord, Your power captures me  
And shakes me to the core

_None can tell me I'm alone  
I know You're here with me  
Day by day, hour by hour  
I feel Your touch and see Your power  
None can tell me You're not here  
For I can see You everywhere_

Singing with a waterfall  
Speaking through a flame  
Lord, Your Spirit talks to me  
With words and tongues unknown  
Blessings on a small breeze  
Healing in the rain  
Lord, Your touch inspires me  
With feelings I can't say


	12. My Guide

My Guide

My mind is in turmoil  
I don't know what to think  
Is it right, is it wrong?  
How can I be sure?  
Lead me to Your Throne Room  
That place of utter peace  
Where I can hear Your still Voice  
Guiding all my steps

_Guide me  
I want to follow Your ways  
Speak, Lord  
I need to hear Your Voice say:  
"I am leading, I am guiding,  
Just rest in My Peace"_

Problems are all around me  
Clouding up my sight  
I'm depressed, I'm alone  
Lord, what do I do now?  
I'm reaching out to You  
To Your hand that I can't see  
Please reach down and bring me  
Into Your perfect Day


	13. Cry

Cry

Fire is searing my bones,  
Passion rushing in my veins,  
God's holy presence is on me,  
Igniting me with His flame.  
Words now are seeking utterance,  
Words unknown to man.

_And now I lift up my voice  
A formless cry to You  
A wordless prayer  
I know You'll hear  
And answer my call_

Battle cry or call for help,  
I cannot know for sure  
But the force that burns in me  
Will not let me stay silent  
With every heartbeat, with every breath  
My soul longs to cry out

_Lord, hear me  
Lord, answer me  
Move in Your power  
Act in this hour_


	14. Inspire Me

Inspire Me

I kneel before Your throne  
Trying to express  
What words cannot say  
Fire deep within  
Passion for the One who saves  
How can I let it out?

_Inspire me  
With the words I cannot find  
Inspire me  
To sing this song of love  
Inspire me  
To dance a dance of life_

Alone before my God  
Where to find the words?  
Formless sounds are not enough  
To tell You of my love  
Father give me a way  
To let my passion fly


	15. I Need You

I Need You

Lost and alone  
My world's falling apart  
I've lost my way  
I'm looking for the Anchor  
The Rock that will not move  
My heart cries out:

_Desperately  
I need You  
Passionately  
I'm seeking You_

When all is well  
And sun has replaced rain  
I need You still  
I need You to renew me  
To make me more like You  
My soul cries out :


End file.
